


Tattooed Pain

by zephyrsoul



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Morphine route bad end, NSFW, PWP, Tattoos, aoba doesnt bottom for once, dubcon, mizuao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsoul/pseuds/zephyrsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dryjuicepride on tumblr<br/>Morphine bad end pwp<br/>'dryjuicepride said: something with mizuki, i don’t even care'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooed Pain

Aoba... Who wasn't really Aoba, really enjoyed the tattoo sessions. Maybe because the needle that scarred his skin with ink gave him the pain he wanted.  
It didn't end with his Morphine tag. He had others now, maybe due to some scrap of pity in his twisted head. Pity or maybe guilt. Because now his skin held other tag art. Beni-Shigure. Scratch. Dry Juice. And a small bunny and a jellyfish.  
Mizuki realised quickly that he was getting off on it, noticing how the bulge in his pants slowly got bigger as he worked. As the sessions went on, Aoba ended up undoing his pants and jerking off while Mizuki inked him. It made Mizuki feel a little sick, seeing his work covered in cum.  
Until one day, Aoba wanted more.  
"Mizuki~" He cooed softly, reaching out to touch the redhead's hip.  
"Mm....?" He didn't look up from the lines he followed with his tattoo gun.  
Aoba's fingers dipped beneath his waistline and into his pants to grip his ass. Mizuki gasped softly, looking up with surprise clearly written on his face. "Aoba...."  
"I want you. But keep going." His words were an order, and even without Scrap Mizuki knew the follow them.  
So he kept up what he was doing as Aoba pushed a finger into him. It was uncomfortable and Mizuki let out a soft noise to show it.  
Aoba slowly thrusted and twisted the finger within him, adding another soon. Mizuki's fingernails dug in where his free hand was pressed on Aoba's skin.  
"T-that hurts...." He muttered softly.  
"Share pain with me then..." He gave a soft reply and that voice almost sounded... Gentle. "Learn to like it."  
Mizuki did his best to continue the tattoo on Aoba's shoulder, trying to focus on that instead of his rear.  
Soon, there was a third finger inside him and Aoba was working down the Ribsteer's pants. His own were down his hips, showing his erect length, tip already leaking precum.  
"Not dry.." Was all Mizuki said, his voice almost pleading.  
"Then do something about it."  
Mizuki put his gun to the side and moved from where he was straddling Aoba’s hips. He sighed softly as he found himself on his knees between the other’s legs.  
He knew exactly what Aoba wanted of him and slowly began to lick his cock, his wet tongue tracing the length. But he knew he wasn’t supposed to be taking his time. He parted his lips and took Aoba into his mouth, letting himself salivate and drool to coat his length. He bobbed his head, watching the other’s face. His jaw was slack and he was moaning… He looked nice like that. Mizuki put that thought of of his head and focused on what he was doing.  
It wasn't long until fingers tugged at red strands and he was pulled off his member.  
Aoba patted his lap and Mizuki slowly crawled back onto it. He held Mizuki’s hips and began to bring him down on his length, slowly filling him. Mizuki clung to Aoba, body starting to shake with the feeling. There wasn’t enough lubrication or preparation and it hurt but… It’s not like Aoba cared.  
Aoba pulled him down and rubbed his hips, giving a moan.  
“Fuck you’re tight…”  
He started to thrust into him, and Mizuki did his best to move back against him, clinging to him. Aoba’s fingers dug into his skin, nails breaking through to draw blood as red as his hair.  
“Mizuki… It’s so good…” Aoba whispered, ignoring the soft noises of pain he was drawing from the other.  
“A-oba….” He whimpered in return.  
At least this time, when Aoba came, it wasn’t over the tattoos Mizuki had worked so hard on.


End file.
